Dragons
There are at least 9 known dragons, counting Shendormen. The dragons are''' Avirella, Crassel, Yvander (Crassel's father), Golestandt, Vlaurunga', and the fire brothers (One of which may be '''Daragor'). There is also the spirit Dragon Gilda, who has never harmed a dwarf but is short-tempered. Yvander is never seen by the dwarves, he is presumed to be dead. There are also rumors of a Friendship dragon, which may very well be Avirella before the monsters arrived. Avirella ---- "Avirella is the storm. Outside of the Black Lord Golestandt himself, she is not a Dragon you want to face as the Dwarves." The other dragons will give you a chance to hit them with arrows. Avirella will not. She flies three times quicker then any of the other dragons, and so fast that just by flying by dwarves you can be knocked back by her great wings. The lightning bolts caused by Avirellas cries of war will not only instantly kill any who touches them, but also send out a massive shock wave sending all those nearby flying. It's not the bolt of lightning that kills you when Avirella flies by, it's the fall. Avirella was once a friend of the Dwarves when the demons came into there world. In fact it's been said she once loved a mortal before these wars begin, but his death has removed anything but hate from her heart and she seeks out only to destroy the demons who took her love from her, including any Dwarves in her way. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Seeks to destroy monsters, she doesn't mind killing dwarves that get in her way though. * Flies 3 times quicker than other dragons, her wings are powerful enough to launch dwarves. * Shoots powerful lightning bolts. Crassel ---- "Crassel the'' ''Ice Prince is the youngest of all dragons. He does not speak and is known to be one of the most deadly of dragons." His breath freezes Dwarves to the bone like the mightiest of ice storms, making them move much slower, and by channeling his powers for a moment can summon a powerful blizzard that if you are caught in, no armor can save you from. Crassel is the only dragon with no real power meant for bringing down a keep, however his gaze can transform a dwarf into a frozen monster. Crassel has the common trait of flying as most dragons do, he only rises in the sky when he is preparing a destructive blizzard attack. Crassel is one of only two remaining Ice Dragons. Lucky for the Dwarves that they have never encountered his father Yvander. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Slows down dwarves with mighty ice breath. * Can summon powerful blizzards of destruction. * Able to transform dwarves into horrific ice monsters under his control. Yvander ----''"Father of the ice prince Crassel, Yvander has never been seen by the Dwarves. Yet is ominous enough to still be feared."'' Barely anything is known about Yvander. He is the father of Crassel, and most likely shares similar if not more powerful abilities than his son. It is possible that he died long ago, but it is never safe to assume a Dragon is dead before you see their head severed from their body. Although elusive, he would still be a great force for the dwarves to fear. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Most likely shares similar powers at possibly greater levels than his son Crassel. ** Ice Breath. ** Summon Blizzards. ** Transform Dwarves into ice monsters. Golestandt ---- "''The game is no longer called Dwarves vs Zombies when Golestandt appears, he does not lose."'' Golestandt is the Black Lord, an unfathomably powerful Dragon from the distant east. He has gained his powers from killing other dragons, he shares the powers of many other dragons listed here. He is a ridiculous size, twice as large and three times as durable as other great dragons. His power is nearly indescribable, could challenge Thor the thunder god. If Golestandt arrives at a dwarven keep, there is no fighting to be done, no cowards can run and hide from his might, for they are already dead. There would be more to describe Golestandt, but anyone who has ever laid eyes on him is dead, and by this point would merely be legend if not for Bruce Willakers. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Shares all the powers of other dragons. ** Fire breath ** Ice breath ** The power of the storm ** Acid spray * Twice as large, and three times as durable as other dragons. * Can easily kill other dragons to gain their power. Shendormen ---- "The only dragon who will speak the common tongue of the dwarves." While the other dragons can speak it, would not dishonor themselves to do so. Shendormen is a a very tricky dragon and loves to insult the Dwarves in a variety of ways. He melts keeps with his potent acid that spawns slimes, disorients and blinds dwarves and throws the weaker dwarves into fiery traps in the sky. From time to time he will take on the shape of another Dwarf in game and go around assassinating the dwarves to cause confusion and panic among them. Shendormen relies on disorienting the Dwarves so that he may catch them off guard when he dives in for kills as his powers are much less deadly than other true dragons. This is because Shendormen is not in fact a real Dragon, as he was once a mortal man who came into a contact with a power to transform himself into the powerful beast he is today. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Insults and tricks dwarves in their common tongue * Spits acid. ** Spawns disgusting slimes. ** Blinds and disorients dwarves. * Throws dwarves into fiery traps in the sky * Disguises himself as a dwarf to assassinate those who are unsuspecting. * Once transformed from a mortal man to a dragon through a great and ancient power. Vlaurunga ---- "Vlaurunga is of course the Queen of Fire, the Mother of Flame. Though for a period of time she was the Dragon most commonly seen, was still one of the most deadly." She breathes fire that does everything needed to destroy the dwarves. Burn through walls, bring down towers, and most of all kill them in a brutal blaze. She has the common tactic that consists of digging a cave to hide in, the dwarves follow her into this cave to be melted by her unavoidable great bursts of fire. Vlaurunga is a rather old dragon, and it is well known that she has two sons who are very jealous of each others abilities. It is assumed that Daragor is one of her sons of flames. It would be a sad day for the Dwarves should the two sons of flames ever meet near one of their keeps. Abilities and Battle Patterns * Can breath large streams of fire * Able to pick up dwarves with her great claws and drop them to their doom. * Occasionally makes caves to trap and kill dwarves with her fire * Can create the very powerful world cracker (similar to Daragor). Daragor ---- The most commonly observed dragon. Although considered a runt and far weaker compared to other Dragons, he should not be taunted. Daragor '''''will come with the cry "I am DEATH, I am DESTRUCTION, I am DARAGOR, King of this Mountain."'' '''Abilities and Battle Patterns * Taunts - Occasionally, Daragor will taunt the'' ''dwarves. Occasionally, Daragor will pick up a dwarf, fly high up, and drop them. * Fire Breath - Daragor references about burning or flames, and sprays fire Fire Breath deals a large amount of damage at a high fire rate. * WORLD CRACKER - Destroys blocks, does damage to dwarves. WORLD CRACKER occurs when Daragor chants'' "FOOOO. RAAA. SEE. MON. DOOOOOOOOOM"'' * Defeat '''- An end to the dragon event. When ''Daragor'' is defeated, he will scream: Trivia * Smell like cinnamon biscuits References '''Lore: http://www.reddit.com/r/LordsOfMinecraft/comments/2lixsb/some_old_dragon_lore/ Category:Monsters Category:Dragons